Low Remember
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Sumber mengatakan bahwa Gaara ngga serasi sama air. Hidup makin menyesakkan baginya saat bulan praktek untuk kelulusan tiba. Mending dilempar manga dan dicium fans-nya kan? AU, OOC. Rnr? Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1 Prolog? Nooo! Awal Penderitaan

Discalaimer: Bukan punya saya, hanya plotnya saja

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), No Bashin Chara, Just For Fun

.

.

_**Low Remember**_

_**.**_

.

oOo

"Sabaku Gaara?"

Ngga ada sahutan yang berarti. Semua pada diam dan itu lebih sehat ketimbang harus ngadepin guru yang selalu berbusah mulutnya kalau nama itu tersebut. Ayannya suka kambuh karena lelah batin dan fisik.

'Sabar. Dua bulan lagi,' ngga usah dijelasin ini batin siapa, 'kan?

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Sabaku yang ditakdirkan muncul terakhir tapi menjadi yang paling imut kayak pantat bayi itu selalu mangkir di pelajaran kedua pada hari Rabu, di minggu kedua. Perlukah saya sebutkan jam, menit, detiknya?

Pelajaran renang, itu singkatnya.

Berdalih kalau kain yang melekat di tubuhnya saat pelajaran tersebut sesak dan Gaara-less banget, ngga modislah. Tapi, mama Gaara mengakalinya dengan membeli pakaian renang kualitas terbaik dengan iklan yang membuat mama terpikat.

Barang rusak, kami ganti. Pelanggan senang, gaji naik. Ayee!

Mama selalu senang buat orang lain bahagia. Sayang, anaknya engga. Benda itu ditolak sebelum dilihat. Lihat bungkusnya saja Gaara udah menjerit-jerit dalam kalbu. Cielah.

'Apa itu? Apa Temari aja ngga cukup?'

Maksud batin Gaara itu… Oke saya jelaskan. Uhuk!

Mengacuh pada Temari berarti kakaknya -yang paling tua, 'kan? Tapi masih ada Kankuro. Lantas, ini bukan sesuatu untuk yang lebih tua, 'kan, karena masih ada Kankuro. Nah, jadi misteri yang berhasil saya ungkapkan adalah mengarah pada jenis saaat mereka pipis. Gaara dan kankuro berdiri. Temari jongkok. Jelas, 'kan?

Oh, ayolah! Temari itu cewek dan Gaara itu **COWOK TULEN!**

"Ngga!"

"Ayolah, Gaara-kun. Mama sudah belikan yang berbahan sutera nomor satu. Lihat, ada pita di pungggung- Lho?"

Gaara sudah berhibernasi ke kutub saat mama asik dengan pakaian renangnya. Poor Mom.

oOo

Yah, begitu deh nasibnya. Bukan karena pakaian renang – tapi itu salah satunya- Gaara ngga ikut pelajaran itu. Alesannya cuma satu, kram. Ia selalu ngga bisa berkutik, kayak batu yang nyemplung ke air –langsung tenggelam.

Jadi Gaara pasrah saja akan nilainya. Hal itu bisa tertutupi koq dengan prestasinya dipelajaran lain. Ngga usah khawatir, jalan selalu ada untuk orang yang terdzolimi. Dia masih punya nilai religius, 'kan? Haha.

oOo

Tanpa arah melintang, Gaara positif mengacuhkan pintu dengan papan di atasnya bertuliskan _kolam renang_ yang seakan mengejek dan meremehkannya karena ngga berani masuk. Bukan takut, cuma ngeri. Sabodo amatlah.

Melewati lorong yang sepi, kini Gaara melangkah tenang. Tangannya bersembunyi di saku celana dengan nyaman. Blazer sudah nangkring di bahu kanan, bahkan dua kancing kemejanya terbuka. Kalau dasi mah, jangan ditanya lagi.

Fokus mata Gaara sedikit teralih kesalah satu ruangan dan pikiran nakal terlintas. Menyeringai sedikit aja dan ia tepat di hadapan ruangan itu.

Ruang ganti cewek. Ada lambang lingkaran dan segitiga yang disatukan, warna pink lagi. Jelas dia mau apakan? Mau apa kek, itu urusan dia. Dosa tanggung sendiri, mamen!

oOo

Biasanya kalau kayak beginian, yang paling berisik itu Naruto dan kemungkinan gagalnya misi itu besar. Nah, karena Gaara sendiri, kemungkinan gagal itu kecil dong. Bener ngga?

Cowok ganteng ditambah pendiem dikali rasa ingin tahu remaja tentang 'sesuatu' sama dengan _mission complete. _Gaara udah semangat banget nih!

Ada syukur. Ngga ada, mungkin belum waktunya untuk tahu. Gaara _fine_ aja sih dengan resikonya nanti, yang penting sekarang.

Entah bagaimana, di saat seperti ini wajah Gaara tetaplah datarrr kayak triplek. Padahal, di dada sebelah kanan –agak turun dikit- sedang bergenderang saat kenop pintu disentuh.

Apakah… Apakah ia sedang jatuh cinta? Pada pintu? Hell! Ngga nyambung tuh.

Balik lagi sama Gaara. Ia sudah membungkuk sedikit. Perlahan tangannya yang aktif itu menggeser pintu sampai matanya dapat mengakses. Yah, Gaara dapat melihat itu. Loker-loker sudah terliahat. Um… kelihatannya kosong, _inner_-nya. Terus telinganya mendengar pintu yang di dalam bergeser. Matanya bergerak liar di sela pintu untuk mengetahui siapa iu. Seketika pupilnya melebar melihat sebuah kulit pucat yang membungkus tulang sangat kencang itu mendekat, tepat di…

BUGH!

… matanya….

"HENTAII!"

Ups!

oOo

Gaara ngga abis pikir kalau hari ini akan tiba juga. Hari dimana semua menatapnya dengan berbeda. Apa aku begitu keren?

"Ngga!" serempak para siswi yang berpredikat kouhai itu menjawab. Gaara hampir aja pundung dipojokan karena pikirannya salah, namun ngga jadi karena pemimpin dari siswi-siswi itu berkata, "Ngga mungkin Gaara-senpai begitu. Dia itu keren dan tampan!" ngga nyambung tapi semua senang, terkecuali cewek yang menganggap dirinya korban Gaara dan minoritas lainnya yang ngga terkait.

Sialnya Gaara hari ini karena harus kepergok secara ngga langsung sama para kouhai. Ia sih santai dengan wajahnya yang emotionless itu dan berkata, "_I'm fine_." Efeknya cukup hebat, sampai-sampai para kouhainya yang cewek berteriak histeris menyebut namanya. Lupa deh sama maksud mereka kumpul. Oh, mungkin ini rencananya.

"Hyuuga-san, kau kenapa?"

Huh! Kenapa harus ada yang ingetin sih?

Cewek itu cuma nunduk saat mendapat tatapan menuntut dari semuanya . Tangannya bersilang si depan dada. Great, Gaara ngerasa sempurna hari ini. Apa lagi itu? Air mata? Ah, buaya, pikirnya.

"Di-dia-"

Glek!

"Mengintipku."

Sepertinya malaikat sudah pada siap ngejumlah dosa-dosa Gaara deh, soalnya Hiashi sudah siapa kapan pun dengan katananya.

Poor Gaara.

**Tbc!**

Fic baru saya yang multichap. Semoga menghibur.

RNR?

Jaa


	2. Chapter 2 Maksud!

_Story by Mei Anna AiHina_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

.

"Huuu...!"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Huuu...!"

Bener-bener deh nih kouhai-kouhainya. Maunya apa sih? Kalau Hinata sih, ngga masalah bila-memang-ada yang mau gantiin dia. Siapa juga yang mau di intip!

_'Mending aku aja! Aku rela!'_

Kalau yang di atas itu lebih sableng lagi.

Namun, seseorang bersyukur banget nasib-sial-menempatkan gadis nerd itu pada kondisi tadi. Lebih repot lagi kalo bukan dia, mungkin cewek lain minta di apa-apain. Ihh! Gaara ogah (Saputra(?))!

.

.

oOOo

.

.

Mana pernah Hinata membayangkan hari seperti ini. Hidupnya kan hanya ada sekolah, buku, rumah, dan klub renang. Jangan salahkan dong, kalau sejawatnya memberi sandangan _'nerd' _di belakang namanya.

Sebagaimana manusia yang sama-sama pernah ngendus gas pembuangan manusia, pasti sebel. Ngga terbantahkan deh. Absolute banget!

Kalau Hinata di ibaratkan yang mengendus, Gaara adalah pembuangannya. Dengan inosennya, ia menarik salah satu kursi yang ia seret ke TKP (Tempat Kepergoknya Pengintip) dari kelas terdekat.

Gaara adalah opor(ayam)tunis, dia juga ngga nyia-nyiain sarana yang ada. Lirik sedikit, dahaga udah menghambat liurnya tertelan. Dia haus, ngga ada yang nyadar apa! Helloooo!

Gaara mengendus, sekarang bukan karena di istilahkan diam-diam bau, tapi gondok!

Sret!

Sroott... Sroott...

Segerrrrrr

"Kyaaaa!"

Dan, sarana yang salah itu menyebabkannya harus periksa THT. Ini karena jeritan histeris FG-nya. Dia ngga pernah belajar dari pengalaman, sih.

.

.

"Hidupmu hanya kesenangan ya, Sabaku?"

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya. Oh, dia, bisik hatinya bosan. Pantas semua terdiam.  
>"Ada apa, Ketua OSIS?" nadanya nyantai, tapi tatapannya itu nantang banget, mas!<p>

"Diam dan ikut!" tatapan sang Ketua OSIS beralih, "Dan kau juga Hi-em Hyuuga!"

Mau ngga mau, enak ngga enak, Gaara ngga takut namanya bertanggung jawab. Dia tinggal jawab dan biar kuli yang manggul(?). Lagi, dia ngga akan nyerah sama Ketua OSIS yang mencoba ngalahin kegantengannya itu. Najis tralalaa~

.

.

oOOo

.

.  
>Kalau perkataan bisa ditarik kayak layangan, boleh deh dicoba. Sayang, Gaara terlalu gengsi. Pamannya selalu ngomong tentang jadi pria dan perkataan adalah cerminan diri.<p>

Intinya, Gaara ngga akan lari dari tanggung jawab. Padahal kan yang tahu hanya dia, Kami-sama, dan kita doang ya? Cape deh!

"Jadi," Hiruzen udah terlalu tua. _Masalah kayak gini aja dipermasalahin sih_, mbatin dia.  
>Sasuke, Sang Ketua OSIS, majang tampang senyum sembelit. Dia terlalu kaku untuk senyum kayak Sai atau Naruto-ukenya.<p>

Uke? Semacam Cecak yang dapat meramal itu ya?

"Masa remaja," gumamnya, "Hukuman apa yang pantas ya?" Pak Hiruzen dengan tampang-sok-mikirnya. KepSek itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri.

Sedikit saran aja, anak-anak ngga boleh mencontoh, ya. Bukan apa-apa sih, suka-suka pas Sasuke salim, jari kelingking itu bau perengus dan Upil-Ipil ada di sana.

(Nb: Sasuke's Observation)

"Saya akan ambil jalan tengah," KepSek bersandar di kursinya dan melipat tangan di depan dada, "adalah...," kursi membelakangi mereka.

.

.

.

"Gue ngga bisa. Lo aja. Gue ikhlas."

Bruk!

Iya, Gaara ikhlas banget ngasih tuh sempak bau en kumel. Kadang ia emang lucu ya! Sampe Hinata mau nabok dalam kalbu.

Sebenernya, author ngga tau hukuman ini seimbang atau ngga. Berhubung KepSeknya menganut 212 a.k.a wiro sableng, jadi harap mafhum.

Gaara mulai seenaknya ninggalin Hinata di halaman belakang sekolah dengan sikat gigi dan setumpuk cucian. Rada gila emang. Sikat gigi pasti buat gigi, tapi seperti panutan yang dipegang KepSek, biarin aja, ya?

Hinata diam dalam pekerjaannya. Nampak santai walau dalam hati seperti sapi menggila.

_Pe'a tuh orang ya! Hellooo! Yang salah siapa sih? Aku menuntutmu, Thor!  
><em>

(Saya? Atau... dirinya?)

Kembali ke Hinata yang dirundung nasib malang. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya si cantik itu (Author*kicked) yang harus bertanggung jawab, tapi juga si Tampan yang menjabat Ketua OSIS itu juga, lah!

Sasuke kan disuruh ngawasin mereka. Terus, kemana dia?

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat.

"Sial!"

Brot!

"Ugh...," ia melenguh sakit. Seingatnya, hanya jus tomat yang mengisi perutnya.

Sasuke ingat meletakannya pada suhu yang benar. Ada yang ngga beres nih!

Usut punya usut, sebuah tangan jahil menyelinap dari balik buah-buah tomat yang seger. Mengganti semua tomat jadi busuk.

Sasuke ngga sadar keanehan saat memilih buah kesukaannya. Ada tomat yang lancip kayak landak saat dia milih. Horror dong! Jadinya ia milih tomat bulat-bulat aja.

Karena itu, seringai gelap dan licik nyelip di antara para tomat.

Fufufu~. Siapa ya?

.

.

Bener apa yang Hinata selama ini pikirkan. Gaara ngga cakep aja tampangnya, tapi rapor nerakanya mungkin penuh tuh, Hinata berdoa.

Biasanya, Hinata ngga pendendam. Tapi, terkadang kita harus lepas dari pribadi kita untuk meraih kebenaran. Dan ia udah ngelakuinnya-walau dalam hatinya.

Yang terpenting, Gaara adalah organisme yang harus jauh darinya minimal radius 5 meter. Itu pun didiskon karena mereka sekelas.

Semangat Hinata!

Acara bilas membilas pun dimulai.

oOOo

"Kata Kakashi-sensei, kau dihukum ya?" tegur tenang Temari di lorong.

Gaara baru pulang dan males aja jawab tuh kakaknya. Ia berlalu begitu aja deh.

"Papa ada di kamar Mama."

Ucapan Temari berbuah Gaara yang mengerem di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Untung Kankuro ngga ada. Jangan buat masalah ya! Mereka orang dewasa," kata Temari memutar tubuh-berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga.

Gaara yang datar makin tak berperasaan dengan mata kosongnya, kini.

oOOo

Hinata berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Badannya pegal-pegal karena kemarin. Ia pun tidak peduli kakaknya misuh-misuh karena semalam lupa maskeran bersama. Dasar!

Tujuan Hinata cuma satu, selesaikan hari ini dan pulang untuk beristirahat di akhir pekan. Rasanya udah ngiler duluan beringsut di futon. Biar deh dikata ulet daun pisang, _yang penting aku senang!  
><em>

Langkah cukup ringan Hinata ambil. Namun berat, tapi ia coba tenang. Nunduk, ini meresahkan. Sebal ia akan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu sensitif. Ia merasa di intimidasi seseorang dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Siapa kau?"

Suara yang mengejutkan itu membuat Hinata mundur tiga langkah terburu-buru dengan tampang horror-mungkin seperti ini #w# -merapat ke dinding seperti cecak.

_'Lima meter, Hinata! Kau harus jauh darinya!'  
><em>

Jeritan di hatinya membuat keberaniannya beringsut lebih jauh lagi. Tapi, yang terjadi malah orang itu melangkah mendekat.

Dan Hinata ngga menyerah!

Jadilah main kejar-kejaran merapat ke dinding dengan skala rendah(?).

Kini Gaara lelah dan kesal, "Oke. Cukup! Berhenti di sana!" sekarang kayaknya ngga ada tolerant.

Jadi kicep. Hinata cuma nunduk setelah melepaskan rapetannya pada dinding.

"Ada masalah sama gue? Punya urusan apa kita?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Urusan? Keh, lebih mas. Kau punya salah padaku!

"Ti-tidak."

"Oh."

Sunyi. Kok, Hinata jadi aneh ya?

"Eh?"

Tadi tuh Hinata terkejut. Kenapa? Baca deh.

"Perlenkenalkan. Gue Sabaku Gaara," Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, "Anak baru. Lo tahu kelas 11-B?"

Hinata membiarkan tangan itu menggantung di udara. Kepalanya meneleng ke samping.

"Lo kelas berapa?"

Hinata tersadar dari kebingungan dan mulai menerka-nerka sesuatu. _Dia amnesia ya?  
><em>

"Kelas 12-A."

"Oh, senpai ya," dan dengan seenaknya Gaara merenggut tangan Hinata untuk menjabatnya, "Siapa namanya?" kini ia melembut.

"Hi-Hinata."

_Dia mengerjaiku ya?  
><em>

"Jadi pacarku, Hinata-senpai?"

Lalu pertemuan rahang bawah dan lantai pun terjadi.

Bo-bohong!

TBC!

Sorry kalo absurd. Saya ngga jago update cepet^^

Tapi trims udah nyempetin baca fiksi yang alurnya rada gaje. Bingung mau nempatin ini ke genre apa. Ada usul?

Sebelum pergi, sempatkanlah tinggalkan review sebagai hadiah bagi saya yang seneng karena NAIK KELAS! AYEEE!(Telat woi!)

Bye bye!


End file.
